NiGHTS: Origin of the Ideya Part 2
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: This is meant to be a fun tale that told about of how 10 friends came together and broke apart over their only refugee. Hope you like it. And find out what happened before and after the Dream gate was there in part 2, while part 1 is all in the action of JoD, and part 3 is after the adventure is over...or is it? Read to find out how the Ideya were formed, and how we can make Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked out my window to see the breathtaking garden again. The flowers that swayed like my hair, their fragile petals flying gently above the ground, dancing to nature's song of summer. The birds and butterflies were joyfully flying like they had no worries, that today was special. The sky was a forget-me-not blue, and the sweet and potent aromas drifting in my window were heavenly dreamy, and I had an urge to crawl into bed at that moment, to dream about this moment forever, but there was one problem. The dreaded homework. Keeping at my homework was as easy as hauling a 44 pound bag across the room was splendidly easy for me, but somehow I had hit a mental wall of distraction.

I couldn't dream like other kids anymore. My ability to do so was replaced when I turned 12 2 months ago.I had found something in our local park, and I remembered it from my dream that night after an all night party. My friends, Kayden, Genevieve, Jasmine, Jade, Brianne, Paris, and Leo were begged into coming, but I showed them the hedge and Kayden laughed aloud

"This is supposed to be an _entrance_ to a magical garden? Looks like a normal hedge if you ask _me_. Let's go to bed, guys."Kayden swirled around, and the others were still staring when I smiled at the retreating figure.

"How is this _not_ magical? Hmm?" I grabbed a cape of flowers and revealed a branch, which I twisted and opened to reveal 8 doorways that were lined with diffrent plants. Kayden was gaping at it.

"I don't believe it!"Her eyes bulged as I laughed. We walked into our different ways with a sudden longing for our color. We reached a strange tubular outing with a tube in the center that lifted us up slowly when we steped on it. The tubes lifted us up until I said an unheard command that sent us to the Dream Gate.

We walked to the fountain, which had 8 energies above it, and a yellow one went in me and I realized: I was fully recieving my true soul, which had been long lost. It went in me and became my power. I suddenly took a run and went over to the Dark Ocean and landed at the front drive of my house and ran in to sleep. From that day on, we had been a group. Londyn and Pricilla came the next day, and they became full of the same energy as we did.

Brianne's plane was supposed to arrive at 4:00 today, but she-and the plane- didn't. I sighed as my door opened to reveal my sister, Violet. She took a look at my desk, which was cluttered with failed attempts to do my portrait for art homework, then said:"Mom wants to see you. Brianne's here, and-" I cut her off by leaping out of the chair at Brianne's name and leaving the crumpled pieces of paper flying in my wake.

I ran down our labryinth of halls which made it hard for robbers to get at our treasures, which I stashed in the library. I reached the door in a small amount of time, thus crashing into Brianne in a blue coat when she opened the door. Her blond hair flew around my face, making my nose itch.

"Today you arrive", I noted, standing her upright and dusting off her skirt,"when it's the full moon, and even _better_, almost too late."

"Sorry, my plane was blocked for the cold! I had to wait until the wheels were unfrozen." She replied, picking up her bag. "Is Jasmine ready?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah, in the garden-" and this time she set off fast to meet her.

Violet appeared, and said to me,"Well, what comes around, goes... around."

She stepped one step and a sudden figure zoomed past her, spinning her as if a carousel had benn spinning at 100 miles, and I burst out laughing and ran into the town, after the human missile. llllllllllllllll

I reached the park and opened a hedge with the branch, and swung myself in just before it closed, and a girl with a long thin braid and a navy blue dress on flahed me a grin. I greeted her and waited until all of our 8 members had arrived. I walked down a path lined with yellow flowers lining the entrance, and fireflies all around me, circling me like a halo. I soon came to a tube in a small clearing that seemed magical. I stepped in the tube as it closed and hummed to send us all to where we needed to go. I was slowly pushed up, until a female voice said,"System ready."

I replied with,"Launch." A high pitched humming shot us into a bright light, and I heard music streaming into my ears until the light became so bright that I fell into the arms of gentle unconsciousness, into the only escape from the earth's many troubles.

llllll

I finally awoke to see a gray mist around me, and a small floating island rushing up to meet me. I slowed myself down, a yellow light shining all around me. I landed with my eyes closed, listening to the silence, and walked over to a staircase that gleamed from white marble and put my hand softly on the rail, and gradually made my way to the top. I sat down in the middle of the circle, thinking.

_What am I supposed to do now? I found out my true power, and now I know the key to the Dream gate, but what is my mission objective now? _I sighed and walked to the rail that allowed me to look at the time there, which allowed the city Bellbridge to come into view. I looked at the clock tower, and went back to where I landed, in front of the gate, and jumped into the Dark Ocean.

I rose and fell with the wind's wish, soaring above a town a long time away from my own. Just then, I flew near a window that showed a girl with blond hair that was held by a crooked ponytail, and she was dressed in a white dressing gown embroidered with small black figures.

_Helen,_ I thought, and without further ado I soared through the open window, and looked in her mind by resting my hand on her forehead. Instantly I saw a fleeting image of her mother reflected in a violin store's window, and the glass cracked to give way to a ghostly Nightmaren. Helen's friends also turned into demons and chased her until I set a wire that she tripped over, sending me into her dream, in which I saw her, and I unleashed a power, from my soul.

The Ideya of Hope shined from my palms and grew until I was like a sun, a ray of help, because she slowed down, and smiled as her pursurers vanish with my light. Then I sent her to Owl, to NiGHTS, to saftey, at last.

lllllll

I arrived the back route, and at once the staircase returned. She would not arrive for another 50 years for us. As time is indeed strange, 100 years up here was only 10 minutes down there. Yet I cautiously sneaked aaround to where Kayden was hidden in the sky, above the fountain.

She whispered, "You got her?" I nod, and she says,"Londyn's getting Will now." Londyn and Pricilla were our dreamer catchers (literally) because they helped catch unconcious dreamers and bring them to the Dream Gate. Now I waited until they arrived 49 years later.

Now they check up on us and say, "They are coming."

Please Review, And my dream of story to game might come true to all who support my hopes!

P.S. I might be able to rate yours too (LOL)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ran to our places, and when they were all hidden, I slid down a hole that was hidden from view by an illusion that made you think nothing was dug up there. I slid down until I reached my hideout. Jasmine, Genevive, and Jade had made Nightopias to hide in, but Kayden and I put our sanctuaries up at the Dream Gate. Kayden knew where I had gone, and I knew she was in the fountain's hideout, which was like mine.

Then I suddenly felt my feet hit ground and made sure to not hit my head on the low entrance. The place was so brillant that you would have not believed it. The room had yellow and gold as its signature colors. The room had a gold, well, everything! I sat down in a yellow and gold armchair for a while, then got up and stood in the cnter of the floor. I used the energy that nudged my soul, and went inside it when I turned 12.

Suddenly yellow hot particles changed my attire completly. A beautiful dress rimmed with gold and mostly a light yellow inside of the rim. I soon walked out from the place using another hidden exit, but was hard to enter with. I waited until all of them were dressed in their colors.

Genevieve was all white and silver, Kayden all red and pink, Jasmine navy and regular blue, Brianne light and baby blue, and so on. Then I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. Dread coursed through my body and seemed to join my blood. My heart raced as if I had just run a marathon. I spun around, thinking,_please, not now, not _now_, I'm not ready! Please, not Wizeman, not now_-

"AHHHH! Violet?!" She jumped the moment I saw her. She was not in her old clothes, but in a dress like ours. Except no one else could jump when their older sister screamed at her like _that_. She was brimmed to the max with energy. _But she's never been here before, has she, now? Then where is it coming from? _I thought, then sensed the energy's location. It _was_ her. I gaped.

"Y-y-you have b-b-been here- _before_? But, how did you find this place? The entrance was hidden! Tell me now!" I regained confidence as I spoke, slowly bringing my power to its full potential. She gulped with terror.

"I watched you guys open the flower thing and enter that day. You looked happier than I ever saw you before-well, around me." She replied modestly. I wasn't in the mood, and I was oh-so-ready to tell her just that.

"What did you let your little spy sister know about, _this_? Hmm? Are we just some girls here to save your little, what, _Nightopia?_ Nightmare sounds cooler. You can stay here and play as a little toddler group. _I'm_ going to Nightmare. See you later, babies." I glared at Kayden as she reached the edge. Suddenly a yellow light apperedunder her feet. She slipped into the Dark Ocean instead of waking up.

Jade looked at me, and said,"What is wrong with you? She's hurt! Help-"

"No. If she thinks she's cooler than us, _she _dosen't deserve to be called an Ideya. She can become a Nightmaren for all I care." I smoothly cutted her off with, turning back to my hideout.

"Genevieve and I think she needs help. Oh, and Jade too. Brianne, Leo and Paris will come, too. Come on, anyone who calls her a friend must be wrong. " Jasmine said. She and the rest each turned me burning pain, except for Jasmine. She gave me the worst look she could. An, I'm-so-rich-it-doesn't-even-matter-who-you-are look. I gave her a bad review and she gave me one too.

"See you later, and we know wh made her slip. I saw that yellow light."She cooly slips into the dark ocean.

"Fine then. Lose your ability to fly. Have Nightmares then. I'll be here while Wizeman can have you. Then I'll stay here after I die. You have good times with terror, then. Bye!"She throws me one more bad look and dissapears with them. Londyn and Pricilla also go, but I'm in my hide out, and I realize that Kayden has arrived, and I'm hidden near the, she can't find the enrance anymore fountain and stair case.

I stay here forever, and destroy the staircase, make stuff look old, and generally ready it up. Then a light apperes over the edge and I run for my hideout as a bewildered Owl is wondering why I'm running without talking. Must be a first for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER ALERT! Please don't read unless you have time, or else you won't read it all in one sitting- the chapter, that is.

Please review! And be ready to smother laughter if you're in public. Enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

I heard Owl take Helen to Nightopia, and then knew that I could get out. Quickly I got out and lowered myself to the Dark Ocean. When I flew again, I stayed about a while until both Helen and Will were coming to the dark Ocean, and I went to my hideout, which I made everything turn to stone with Paris's hasty help. The time in the town of Bellbridge had been pleasent.

Now I was to wait a minute... And another... And now 5... Where were they? I suddenly felt my legs leave ground and I felt myself shrink to the size of a normal Ideya. Sooner or later Helen and Will came back and Wizeman appeared. I was completely oblivious to their conversation until I felt the Dark Ocean and screamed when I saw Nightmare. Then after they arrived, I waited until in both dreams, Wizeman was gone and both collected the last ideya: me.

Then white hot particles began to cover NiGHTS until I heard the two sad voices call, one word: "NiGHTS!" I felt strange. I was in bed, waking up from a sad night. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I felt sad for something until I went back to the Dream Gate twent minutes later. Then both Visitors arrived and I hid in my now stony hideout.

Owl told our secret to them, about us in both true form and Ideya form. I had told him to do so when I arrived alone, knowing Helen and Will would arrive together. He also told them that Nightopia was not whole when we were enemies. So they had to get us back together and repurify everything.

I came out from my hiding place and Helen gasped. Will gaped at me. They hadn't known I had been listening to their entire conversation, and I had strolled out from behind the rock like nothing had happened.

"Hello. I'm- well, my name isn't important right now. I know that all of what he said was true, but he missed out on something. If we don't become friends, Nightmare will have full acess to the Waking World, which means that this is necessary. Look, the time is running out. We've only got to dawn, which means let's go up here."

I climb up the staircase, with Helen and Will, both terrified that the wrong move could mean the end of Nightopia, and the end of the happiness on the ground-forever. I see him rise and he laughs at me like I'm supposed to be a joke. He didn't know our secret, and I was willing to give it to him.

Then he ranted on for a while about Nightopia's ugliness and all I did was ignore him with a look that said,'I'm bored, and whatever you say makes me think of better things I could be doing. Really.'

Sooner or later, I began to listen and heard him talk about how I and the Dark Ocean were worse, and I was the laughingstock of Nightmare. At least I _think_ that's what he said. How would I really know? I wasn't listening! I paid much more attention in math than I did to this! But soon, beams of light came from his hands and burned the rock until he was able to make it fly up.

I screamed, because Helen and Will were both clinging to the stairs with all their life right now. He laughed and tried to grab me, but he ended letting me go with shock. I had given him a little taste of his own medicine for once by jabbing the centre of his eye and diving into the Dark Ocean.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

I felt myself in one spot. I spoke. "I realise it now, I wasn't accepting or giving help to anyone. Now I know, that to give only means you need to recieve a little, and not push it away. Sometimes, help needs you. And, I'm going to help!" Suddenly my ability to fly returned and I went around, chasing Goodles and snagging keys like it was the best thing ever. I soon saw Helen and Will flying toward me. The clock chimed midnight. I shuddered.

4 hours, and it would either be over with the world or Wizeman. That short. Wow. And to think I was over a million. It sounded quite normal now. I held my palms up to them, and nodded when they asked if I could duelize. Then they were in me, both in control of their mindset. I prepared myself as darkness fell like a blanket over the bright city.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

I was in Nightmare for the second-well, third time. It's like being the model student at school and getting sent to the office again. Except in our case, we have to beat and destroy the bad evil idiot who takes the place of the real principal. Huh. He kept talking until he was to 'banish you insults who wish to take place over your creator.'

Quite insulting, don't you think? Then we fought like warriors and in the end: we prevailed and claimed our victory with shouts of pure joy and happiness, paralooping like nobody had ever seen, and grinning.

I felt the white particles like the ones that covered NiGHTS cover me, and I smiled, knowing that we had indeed won. All jubilation stopped when I bowed. This time, I knew something and voiced it. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Then I fell into the abyss of the difference between awake and asleep.

And I looked into the sun just as I sat up, thinking of our close, close call. Now to be friends again. The next grand chapter. What is next? Well, I guess I'll just have to find out, won't I?


End file.
